Wicked Is As Wicked Does
by thisbrokensoul
Summary: Amazed by Helga's acting skills in Romeo and Juliet, Arnold issues a challenge that she simply cannot refuse. Now six years later she's regretting that completely when it has her competing with Lila on the stage as well as off.


_i do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. or those mentioned from the book or the following broadway play. all belong to their corresponding creators.  
_

- - -

**Wicked Is As Wicked Does****  
**

_' ' there's a girl I know. he loves her so. i'm not that girl.' '  
_

•- **-- --- --- --- --- -- -**•

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

- - -

Prologue:

_six years_

- - -

* * *

Six years ago, the fourth grade class of Mr Simmons would learn something they would've never even thought in their young nine year old minds: Helga Pataki was a brilliant actress.

It was still questioned as to why she wanted the part so bad, as well as how all four Juliets could mysteriously drop the leading role in their production of Romeo and Juliet, but the day following the performance, the class merely awed at her when she strolled through the door the next morning, scowling as ever, as if nothing had even happened.

No one even dared approach her that day either, all being too dumbstruck. The only one who appeared unaffected was her best friend, and that was only because guilt got the best of Helga, and later that night when the play was over, she had taken Phoebe aside to apologize, and to tell her the truth as to why she tricked her into giving up the lead. It was the first time she had told her just whom ice cream actually was. Though slightly bitter, Phoebe relented, and was happy she could help her best friend.

And Arnold, for all he was, could only stare at his nemesis from the front of the class also just as surprised as the rest of them, even with knowing that there was more to that girl than met the eye.

When lunch had rolled around, he decided to speak to her about the matter and thus joined her with his lunch tray, at Helga and Phoebe's table.

But such an action was met with resistance, and as expected, Helga only barked at the boy to beat it, before she beat him. But Arnold was unmoving,

"Someone who claims to hate everyone and everything sure wanted to be in that play badly." He pointed out, bemusedly even. She could feel the corner of her mouth twitching, and Phoebe remained silent, sipping her chocolate milk thoughtfully.

"It's a hobby. So what? Just because I'm mean, does it mean I'm not allowed to do stuff?" She sneered, and poked at her untouched bagel, wishing that it wasn't in front of her and causing her such nausea. Meanwhile, Arnold audibly 'hmphed'

"If It's a hobby, then you'll go ahead and try out for the next play." He stated, not as a request, but as a demand almost. Helga scoffed.

"Who says? You?"

The tension grew thicker, and Arnold grew more and more determined to break through her metaphorical wall. Coincidentally, he also knew which buttons to push to get her to act in his favor. It was something he had noticed, and always wondered why. No one else seemed to have that affect.

"Well, if you refuse, I'll just assume you're too scared."

As expected, the girl tightened her fists until her knuckles whitened, one of which squeezed the life out of her own chocolate milk; its essence lay in a pool covering and surrounding her hand.

"Of course I'm not scared Arnold. I played the lead well last night, didn't I?" She snapped, trying desperately to keep her composure. Arnold was winning at that task. His smile that had crept across his face, accentuated by amused, half lidded eyes, did little to make her feel any more better, just all the more sickeningly in love. She huffed and looked away soon after, not waiting for his positive response which soon followed.

"You were, so I'm kind of hoping to see you in other plays.."

He.._wanted_ to see her?

Such words made the girl soften, and Arnold swore that he saw her smile a small appreciative smile, because she quickly wiped it off and replaced it with her characteristic evil look.

"Don't worry, football head. See me you will."

His grin only widened.

"Promise?"

She turned her head to the side, hiding her lovesick expression, and then turned back with a hand thrust out in front of her.

"It's a deal, Arnaldo."

They shook on it. and Helga had to keep herself from hyperventaliating at the willing contact as Arnold simply stood, and with empty tray in hand, drifted away as, in Helga's opinion, gracefully as he came.

"I'll hold you to it, Helga." He warned, before he disappeared from the cafeteria and out to recess, leaving Helga a lovesick mess of goo at the table with only Pheobe to gush at.

The girl just smiled to herself, and continued sipping at her chocolate milk.

**-**:**o**:**-**

Within the six years to follow, however, life had dealt Helga devastating blows; Her parents sought to move miles away from Hillwood to a house more fitting to their increasingly lavish lifestyle now that Big Bob's Beepers had really taken off.

It was hard to say goodbye, and even harder since Helga was .. Helga. With Pheobe, the two sobbed together. With Arnold, well, she sobbed alone. She had no way of knowing that he grieved as well, somewhere on his own, when his long time nemesis had departed.

But for everyone else it was sort of-- emotionless. Lila noted that it was _lucky_, since she _did_ intend on pursuing Arnold one day or another, when they were both old enough to understand their emotions, she decided.

But six years later, the sister who Helga hated would come through for her in a way she never thought possible.

Established, and sucessful, Olga Pataki sought a quiet home life in the town she grew to know and love. She was an actress, and didn't mind commuting. She wasn't home very often anyway, and so she figured it'd be perfect for her and her most loved baby sister.

When it was brought to the teen's attention, Helga was overjoyed, and for more reasons than simply being able to live on her own away from their scatterbrained parents. Even if it was Olga, Helga could learn to deal with that, if it brought her back home, and back with Pheobe, and Arnold.

So Six years later, at fifteen years old, Helga found herself back at the place where she wanted to be; where she knew she _had_ to be.

She was uncharacteristically happy, smiling, and even humming to herself as she unpacked her belongings in a room newly designated for her. They hadn't been able to move back into her old building, but there was one strangely close. Located in the heart of the city, they were close to all the stores that gave it its touristy charm, and the park, which happened to be Helga's favorite spot of relaxation.

That afternoon, Olga had come upstairs to check on Helga, as well as relay the surprise that she had for her to celebrate their first night back.

"Tickets to a show?" She asked, while surveying the two slips of paper clutched in her older sisters hand. Olga beamed brightly and spun dramatically for affect.

"Not just any show, baby sister. This show is sold out for months. I was only able to get them because we get freebies once a month, and I was saving mine for an occasion such as this!" She disappeared for a moment as she spoke, and then reappeared with a long box, which she laid out on Helga's bed.

"It is a formal sort of thing though, so I took the liberty of picking out this adorable little number for you to wear tonight."

Skeptical, since Helga hated dresses, she peeled back the top, and pulled out the dress which was wrapped in layer upon protective layer of plastic, but she could clearly see the pink glimmering through the transparent material.

"Oh Wow.." She exclaimed with as much feigned excitement as she could muster. "It's...pretty."

Buying the faked sentiment, Olga clapped her hands together and floated out of the room then after, calling back about how Helga needed to be ready by six pm sharp, as they were going to go to a nice restaurant for dinner before the show, also her treat.

Now alone, Helga ripped off the plastic, and eyed the dress with disdain. It was pink all right. Long and pink and floor length. She was thankful for the simple design; nothing was too over the top, or crazy, or ruffly, and it accentuated the new found curves of her adolescent body nicely once tried on. The only thing she would've rather have not seen, but was appreciative of in a strange way, was the small decorative bow which sat at the center of the top of the strapless dress, a small rhinestone in the middle from which the ribbons protruded. Other than that it was a fairly simple garment, and one she decided she didn't mind on her.

Later that night, after Helga's hair had been tended to and left washed and blown to fall in soft curls down to her mid back, the two set off by cab to their first stop: a charming little Italian restaurant close to the theater.

There they dined over spaghetti and meatballs and linguini in a sun dried tomato pesto sauce over which idle chatter left Helga feeling slightly better about the whole sister-sister thing. But it also might've been because she owed Olga her life at that point. She momentarily pondered revealing to Olga such a matter, but at the last second decided against it.

With dinner finished, the check was paid and the two headed, once more by cab, for the theater.

It was absolutely insane, the amount of people that is, lined up in wait for the show to begin. Helga had concluded that she had never seen so many people outside waiting for a show. It had to have been a pretty good one to draw that big a crowd..

Then a glint of green caught her eye, and she felt a lump in her throat. There, only a few feet away and blocked by unfamiliar people, was Lila, decked out splendidly in her own formal gown of green silk and chiffon. Helga narrowed her eyes and scowled. A night so nice had suddenly turned sour then, and she chided herself for not expecting the goody goody. She was, after all, savvy to the ways of shows and other high life city dwelling activities.

Her world, which had only started to crack, then crumbled around her when she saw the girl's date.

It had been six long years....But those years certainly were kind to that boy who still had an oblong shaped head.

She could over look that, since she loved it just the same, but everything else...

The lights had started flashing, and she snapped herself out of her daze. But the world still slowed around her. Olga's voice was muffled against the crowd as she pulled her sister along.

And Helga fought to keep her gaze above the sea of heads, seeking out the couple, which had disappeared into the throng. Her heart felt heavy.

Was she too late? Was there no reason at all to be happy?

Overhead the sign glowed; _"Wicked"_ sprawled out in elegant cursive.


End file.
